Lo inevitable
by arcee93
Summary: Dudas un tanto macabras surgieron cuando vi una capitulo de transformers energon, e hicieron me preguntara ¿como enfrentan nuestros queridos transformers lo inevitable? pairings: kicker/ironhide, alexis/starscream, rad/hidewire, Coby H/Optimus, Bud/Vector Prime, jack darby/ Optimus
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero que este fic les agrade, trata de un tema que siempre me intrigó: ¿Cómo enfrentarían los autobot la muerte de sus amigos humanos? Después de todo, somos seres orgánicos y como bien dijo Ironhide en transformers energon, vivimos poco y no tenemos segundas vidas, (con el perdon de los seguidores de la reencarnación) pues bien, decidí escribir, tal como yo lo veo, el impacto que produciría la muerte de los personajes de las tres series que marcaron mi niñez y mi adolescencia.

Transformers energon

Kicker

Ironhide hacía semanas que no abandonaba a su compañero humano, no se alimentaba ni recargaba, solo esperando con vanas esperanzas que aquel joven adulto despertara, que todo fuera alguna horrenda pesadilla producto de fallos en su procesador, pero no lo era.

Conforme a su petición antes de caer en aquel fatídico sueño eterno, el cuerpo en estado de coma de Kicker había sido trasladado al planeta que Alpha Q le había regalado, el cuerpo descansaba en una habitación especialmente diseñada para mantenerlo "vivo", contaba con todo lo más avanzado en medicina, y aun asi, no podían reparar un cerebro.

Todo inició con aquel tonto juego en el planeta de carreras de Alpha Q, Kicker a sus 30 años aun disfrutaba de correr en su motocicleta minicon y competir con su inseparable, hasta un punto casi espartano*, compañero Ironhide, lo disfrutaba tanto como pasar el tiempo con su esposa Mischa.

-estas lento compañero.-rió Ironhide dandole alcance.

-jajaja ya veras.-rió Kicker, Ironhide aun recordaba aquella última y radiante sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, semioculto por el casco, de su amigo.

Pero a pesar de sus dones y de su gran físico el tiempo pasó por su cuerpo, sus reflejos iban en picado, si poseía la misma habilidad, pero un simple descuido, cuando vas a más de 250 Km/h es fatal, Kicker no recobró, como otras tantas veces, el control de Highwire, el minicon se escapó por la inercia, de sus piernas, sus manos soltaron el manubrio, cayó sobre su cabeza y rodó varios metros, a cada vuelta de campana sus miembros se dislocaban, se rompian y crujian, al punto que ya en su ultima vuelta cayó echo un muñeco de trapo, su traje de batalla había fallado.

Ironhide solo acertó en transformarse y correr hacia aquel cuerpo desmadejado, un charco de sangre empezaba a crecer bajo el mismo, el joven autobot sintió un vacio en sus tanques, y por su intercomunicador llamó a Jetfire y a Optimus, llegarian en pocos segundos, sabian que era una emergencia.

-Kicker hermano estaras bien.-dijo Ironhide más para si mismo que para el herido humano, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Ironhide, por favor, llevame al planeta, al regalo de Alpha Q.-dijo Kicker con ojos llorosos.-quiero morir ahí.-dijo con un suspiro.-di...dile a Mischa que lo lamento y que la amo...-Kicker tosió sangre.

-¿que dices? No no moriras.-gritó Ironhide.

-lo haré Ironhide, lo haré, este don me lo esta diciendo...-tosió mas.-otro lado malo de poseerlo.-rió.

-estas en shock.-dijo Ironhide sin atreverse a tocarlo, podia adivinar el grado de gravedad de las fracturas.

-si, pero aun funciona amigo.-su cabello brilló con un fuerte destello, y se apagó, su corazón agotado paró de latir, no tenía sentido empujar la poca sangre en esas ya casi vacias venas.

Ironhide no fue consciente de cuando Optimus lo apartó, de como los paramedicos enviaban descargas al ya apagado corazón de Kicker, de los gritos de Mischa, el doctor Jones y Miranda, para el todo eso era una caotica espiral sin sentido, que se agolpaba en su mente, mareandolo.

Por obra de algun soberano poder el corazón de Kicker volvió a latir, quizas hubiera sido mejor que se quedara apagado, los golpes y la falta de oxígeno habían matado su cerebro, su cuerpo se podia curar, pero, ¿que haría sin un cerebro? O peor aun, ¿el alma de Kicker estaba atrapada en un cuerpo inservible?

Ironhide dejó de recordar, Optimus le había dicho algo, hacía dias que había dejado de ofrecerle cubos de energon, comprendía el estado de su subalterno.

-Ironhide, la familia decidió desconectarlo.-repitió Optimus.-por favor se razonable.-rogó el mecha al ver la ira que embargó a Ironhide.

¿cuando se había levantado? ¿cuando había gritado con todas sus fuerzas? ¿cuando había golpeado a Optimus? ¿cómo acabó sollozando en los hombros del mismo? Se apartó con debilidad de Optimus, apenas escuchaba los mudos lloros de Mischa, ¿esa chica cuantas muertes tenía que sufrir? ¿cuantos seres queridos vería marchar hacia la muerte?

Acercó uno de sus dedos y levanto la flácida mano de Kicker, la otra la apretaban sus familiares, Sally arreglaba el castaño cabello de su hermano mayor.

El tiempo se le hizo corto, el doctor Jones hizo una ligera seña a un enfermero y una a una cada máquina de la habitación se apagó, pronto solo hubo silencio, un atronador silencio.

Ironhide salió corriendo, a penas se percató de que Jetfire lo seguía, a penas notó el golpe que frenó su carrera por la hierba.

-estas arruinandola, Kicker la adoraba bien elevada y rozagante.-gruñó Jetfire dolido.

-¡esos malditos humanos! No tienen derecho a ser tan frágiles.-lloró Ironhide.

-lo son, acostumbrate.-dijo Jetfire con severidad.-pero poseen una chispa incluso mas grande que las nuestras.

-no poseen nada.-gruño Ironhide abalanzandoce sobre Jetfire.

Ironhide y Jetfire pelearon, sin tregua, liberaron todo su el dolor en cada golpe, el energon de las lágrimas se confundia con el de las heridas, pronto el primero cayó inconsciente, presa de la debilidad, hacia ciclos que no recargaba ni comia.

En su fiebre le pareció oir su arrogante voz.

-arruinaste el pasto.-decía severo.

-estas muerto, ya no te debería preocupar.-suspiró Ironhide.

-me preocupa, porque mi mejor amigo no cuida lo que yo tanto aprecié.-dijo Kicker dolido.-Ironhide por favor, siempre estaré contigo, porque no solo eres mi compañero, eres mi amigo, y lo seguiras siendo.-dijo pateandolo cariñosamente.

Y esa patada fue extraña, la sintio hasta en su chispa, aquello había sido una conversacion totalmente incorporea.

El funeral fue concurrido, nunca se vería un funeral más triste ni mas heterogéneo, autobots y humanos se mezclaban con naturalidad, compartian frases de consuelo, de amor y dolor, todas verdaderas y nacidas de chispas y corazones.

Ironhide observaba todo desde lejos, Optimus decía unas palabras, pero el no quería oirlas, no podía, no sin quebrarse.

-fue uno de los mejores soldados y amigos que tuve... me enseñó más de lo que pude aprender en toda mi larga vida...-escuchó Ironhide, aquellos fragmentos del discurso de Optimus compungian su chispa.

De repetente todos voltearon a verlo, esperaban un discurso, unas palabras, después de todo, había sido su compañero.

Ironhide tragó aceite no podía decir nada, su voz no surgía, sus labios temblaban y el energon de sus ópticos amenazaba con salir.

Con la primera lágrima se derrumbó, nunca podras imaginar una imagen mas triste que la de un fuerte guerrero autobot abrazado a un ataud, murmurando cosas inentendibles, llorando a lagrima viva por la perdida sufrida, Ironhide no le importó hacer eso frente a tantas personas, ni le importo forcejear con Optimus porque debían sepultar el ataud, solo le importó escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, en su chispa, despidiendose y dandole una ultima patada cariñosa.

Espartano: hice esta comparación porque los soldados espartanos, entrenados desde dejar el vientre materno, vivian con sus compañeros de peloton, incluso estando casados, solo visitaban a la esposa para cumplir sus "deberes" y regresaba a dormir con sus compañeros, todo con el fin de conseguir la maxima y unidad y afinidad en combate.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien je olvide decir que transformers es propiedad de Hasbro y demas compañias, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin animo de lucro. Arken gracias por tu review =).

Sin mas que añadir disfruten del fic.

Alexis

Su vida, toda su vida se marco por culpa de los transformers, ellos, su guerra, sus peligros, ¿cómo había sido amiga de los autobots? Claro, a esas fechas era solo una adolescente suertuda que vivió el primer contacto, pero todo dejó de ser tan idilico, tan emocionante y aventurero, cuando se vio cara a cara con la maldad de Unicron en persona, ya era algo muy serio, ¿y que de las muertes que presenció? Smokescreen, Optimus, si, revivieron, pero el trauma, en su momento, fue atroz.

Y para colmar su vaso, iba y se enamoraba de Starscream, oh si, su primer amor, chica tonta que cree que con su amor y dedicación cambiaría al esquivo, lastimado y frio guerrero, en fin, lo logró, para nada, Starscream murió, buscando aprobación, buscando su honor y salvandolos al abrirle los ojos a Galvatron.

Por eso y mas se refugió en un bajo perfil durante la guerra por el energon, si, ser presidenta, su sueño de niña, un trabajo que le permitiría vigilar y ayudar a los autobots, y ¿por que no? Protegerse tras pesados protocolos y la cara fria y sin expresión que un lider debe guardar, ese trabajo la alejaría del dolor y las perdidas de una guerra mas.

Alexis despertó, daba vueltas a sus pensamientos, y por eso se encontraba en una especie de duermevela, aburrida ordenó a las luces que se encendieran, llevaba dias dando vueltas a lo mismo, la guerra por el energon habia terminado, todo estaba en relativa paz, entonces, ¿por que seguía sintiendo que había cabos sin atar? ¿Acaso resolveria sus dudas recordando su pasado?

Observando las estrellas por la ventana lo supo. Debía ir a Cybertron, debía enfrentar sus miedos, sus pesadillas, debía encontrar a Starscream.

Quería irse esa misma noche, pero los preparativos y permisos protocolares se llevaron mas de dos semanas, si, ostentar poder llevaba una gran responsabilidad, incluso, falta de libertad, por Primus, Rad y Carlos eran mucho más libres.

Finalmente pudo irse, deseaba llegar de incógnito, pero no, una delegación de autobots la recibió y se dispuso a seguirla ofreciendole protección, solo faltaba la siguieran al baño, y no lo decía en broma, un muy joven e inexperto autobot destruyó la puerta del baño al creer que Alexis estaba en peligro, el unico peligro era el agua fria y pesada de Cybertron, que la había echo dar un ligero grito; recordó molesta.

Una noche, bueno, según su relog biológico, decidió escapar, si, sus años adolescentes habían entrenado su cuerpo, fue sencillo engañar a sus guardianes, una ligera mención de una practica humana parecida a la autointerfaz los convenció de salir y no volver hasta pasadas unas horas.

Vestida con su antiguo traje diseñado por Redalert recorrió las calles oscuras de Cybertron, debía llegar a los barrios bajos, donde estaban confinados, los decepticones sobrevivientes.

Consciente de que se encontraba en una zona peligrosa, camino escondiendose aquí y alla, algo facil para un pequeño humano. Tras horas de busqueda aun no veia a Starscream por ningun lado, quizas estuviera en algun lugar elevado, talvez los barrios bajos eran muy bajos, dijo para si misma, Starscream era un seeker, le gustaba por naturaleza la altura.

Pero claro, tenía que venir Megatron a robarselo de nuevo, pobre Starscream, nunca tendría su ansiada libertad, nunca, pero ella estaba decidida a devolverle su alma, a explicarle sus sentimientos, aunque fuera un imposible, se recordó apretando su dije.

Un gruñido la distrajo, asustada y con el sudor resbalando por su rostro se escondió tras un gran contenedor de basura.

Y ahí estaba, con nuevos colores, más oscuros, pero definitivamente el fin de su busqueda.

Starscream

El decepticon gruñía al aire y daba traspies en un callejon cercano, sin dudarlo Alexis corrió hacia él, sin detenerse a pensar, que ese Starscream no era el mismo de hacía más de una década.

El decepticon estaba fuera de si, estaba teniendo otra de sus crisis de identidad, muchos recuerdos lo embargaban, demasiados, pero el no los identificaba como suyos, el nunca estaría con un degradable humano, mucho menos con una escandalosa hembra de esa especie.

Y ocurrió, la misma voz de sus recuerdos interrumpió sus delirios.

-¿Starscream? ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿por qué estas así?-el decepticon encedió los ópticos con lentitud, y fijo su mirada en la humana que le hablaba.

Era... La chica de sus recuerdos, aquella dulce niña, espera, ¿dulce niña? El no tenía esa clase de debilidad, no, el nunca se habría relacionado con alguien así.

-vete odioso insecto.-ordenó pateando el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de Alexis.

Ella no se inmutó, no le temía a su antiguo amigo, aun lo amaba.

-Starscream, ¿no me recuerdas?-dijo girando sobre si misma.

El seeker la detalló, y una nueva oleada de recuerdos lo abrumó.

Ese traje espacial.

El cabello.

El rostro serio pero tan puro...

Alexis viendo signos de reconocimiento en Starscream sacó el collar.

-¿ves esto? Me lo regalaste Starscream, tras una misión en marte.-le explicó acercandose aún más al inestable mecha.

-¡ E!-el dolor abrumó el procesador de Starscream, confuso, lleno de ira, endemoniadamente solo, sin camino ni propósito, el seeker pateó de nuevo, pero esta vez, el sonido de varios crujidos húmedos le llegó.

Starscream miró hacia abajo.

A sus pies, la humana yacía, rota, desmadejada, boqueando por aire para dar su último aliento.

Y finalmente recordó.

Recordó quien era él, quien era ella, su pasado, su presente, pero ya no haabía futuro, no sin ella.

-Alexis.-susurró arrodillandose a su lado.-¿por qué?-el dolor y la desesperación abrumaban su chispa.

-porque...porque eres mi amigo Starscream...-susurró Alexis, libre de toda agonía, entendía que iba a morir, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que viendo a los ojos a tu amigo.-debía ayudarte...estos once años sin verte fueron un tormento, nunca encontraba mi camino, a pesar de tenerlo todo, a pesar de gobernar una federación yo...estaba vacía.

-Alexis...-Starscream, el poderoso seeker, lloraba y temblaba, sus ala estaban caidas, bajo aquel gran peso.

-no, no por favor, no quiero recordarte llorando, no Starscream...-la voz de Alexis perdió fuerzas, ya no había casi sangre en su cuerpo.-Starscream, debo irme, viviré en ti, y en cada ser que me conoció, no...no moriré, no lo veas así por favor, no te culpes...-rogaba.

-Alexis, acabo de asesinarte, y me pides no te culpe.-interrumpió el mecha.

-eso hago, no es tu culpa, adios Starscream, te quiero.-Alexis cerró sus ojos y con toda calma entregó su alma, tras haber cumplido su misión.

-no, no no por favor.-Starscream levanto el desmadejado cuerpo de Alexis del suelo.-por favor...-abrazó a la chica contra su pecho, su chispa dolida brillaba tenuemente.-Alexis...no, no me abandonaste, y yo no te abandonaré.

Decidido se levantó, y caminó, se dirigió hacia algún puesto autobot cercano, sus pasos eran decididos, su chispa latía feroz, como si conociera los planes de Starscream y quisiera vivir lo que aun tenía por delante.

Llegado al lugar se mostró ante aquellos temblorosos autobots, con cautela separo los brazos de su pecho y mostró la sangre y el cadaver de Alexis.

-¡la presidenta! Pagarás por eso maldito Decepticon.-gritó uno de los guardias apuntandole.-dejala en el suelo.-ordenó.

Starscream no obedeció.

Los autobots hicieron lo que les dictaba el instinto, lo que establecían los manuales.

Acribillaron a Starscream.

El gran seeker cayó, procurando proteger el frío cadaver de los laseres y de si mismo.

Finalmente estaría en paz.

Estaría con Alexis en algun lugar.

Sería libre.

Tendría honor.

Amaría sin reproches.

Starscream apagó sus ópticos para siempre, su chispa, lentamente se extinguía, el energon ya no corría por su cuerpo.

Los guardias autobots no podían deshacer el agarre de Starscream sobre el cuerpo de Alexis, no sin dañarla, la última voluntad de Starscream sería cumplida, serían enterrados juntos, en una cripta de Cybertron, juntos hasta el final, porque el amor no conoce de fronteras o de razas, de guerras o de facciones, no podrían separarlos jamás.


End file.
